Daisuke Ichiro (Earth-2916)
Daisuke Ichiro is the first son of Apocalypse, as well as the Celestial-chosen Raziel. History Daisuke was concieved in the 1700s after En Sabah Nur was told by a future version of himself to have a child who would take his place when he died. Apocalypse searched for a worthy mother, and eventually met Daisuke Hiroko, an intelligent woman who believed in survival of the fittest. They concieved a child together, which was born 9 months later. Ichiro was born with white skin, black marks on his face, glowing blue markings on his chest, back and arms, as well as pale red eyes. En Sabah Nur saw the power within his son and was pleased, but gave Hiroko a number of instructions and left. Ichiro grew up in Kyoto with his mother, who chose not to tell him about his father. He was bullied for his appearance, slowly making him more and more angry at the world. When he turned 16, Ichiro's powers manifested and his mother completed the instructions of En Sabah Nur, telling Ichiro who his father was and why it was important. In actual fact, Ichiro had been implanted with a communicator at birth by his father, which meant the Celestials heard he had discovered his fate, and they sent a messenger to Earth. Handed a Death Seed to choose his Horseman or Death, he refused to take the Apocalypse mantle. Instead, he was given the name Raziel, the meaning of which he didn't know, but took it anyway. He was also given the ability to travel through time, so he wouldn't have to wait for his father to die. He chose to stay in his time, at least for a while, to decide what he would do in his eventual rise. Archangels Cometh Taking the advice of the Celestial Gardener, Daisuke set out to choose Four Horsemen, going so far as travelling through time in search of people he deemed worthy. It was during his travels that he came across a Jewish community, where he discovered Raziel was the name of an Archangel in the Jewish mysticism, who was supposedly the 'Keeper of Secrets'. He decided the name fit, as he had many secrets about his father he had to keep. He then travelled back to Japan, except in the 22nd century, spending several months there in peace. In this time he met Yuuta Shin and his twin sister, Akira. Over the months, Ichiro continued planning his conquest over humans and the ascension of Mutants, but found himself falling in love with Akira. He discovered she felt the same way, and he revealed his origins to her. He was surprised when she asked to join him, revealing that she was a Mutant with the ability to alter her genetic structure. Raziel offered to make her his Archangel of Evolution, his equivalent to Horseman of Death, and she accepted. He punctured her abdomen with the death seed, triggering her transformation into the Archangel of Evolution. When Shin discovered what had happened, he begged Ichiro to make him more powerful, wanting to be free of the burdens put on him by the rest of his family. This gave Ichiro the idea to have the Archangel of Prison, to represent the burdens of life. He took Shin to the future, and had him implanted with a swarm of nanobots connected to his brainwaves, giving him full control of the swarm, allowing him to do what he wanted with them. He decided to propose to Akira, who accepted, and they were married a month later, but shortly after he had to leave in order to find his final two henchmen. Next he went back to Nazi Germany, where he gained a sample of the Red Skull's blood, which he infused with the X-Gene and used to create a child clone, who he left in a possible future where humans ruled over Mutants, and collecting him 20 years later when he was a skilled fighter with a hatred of humans. He gave the clone, who'd taken the name Ezekiel after becoming heavily reliant on his christianity. Finally, Ichiro decided he wanted the greatest Archangel to be his, and travelled back in time to shortly after Warren Worthington was purged of the Archangel personality, and used what was left within his Death Seed to recreate the Archangel persona. He then put a mind block on it, so he would only take over Warren's body when Ichiro needed him. Following his search and choosing of his Archangels, Ichiro stormed a Clan Akkaba stronghold in London. Once they gained control, Ichiro used his chronokinesis to slightly displace the stronghold, putting it out of 'mainstream time', making them inaccessible to the outside world. Apocalypse Reincarnate Archangels of Raziel Instead of having Horsemen like his father did, Daisuke decided to name his 'Archangels' after discovering Raziel is the name of an Archangel. He chose his Archangels to represent what he believed to be the four most important aspects of life. *'Evolution:' The Archangel who will rise to take Raziel's place if he were to ever die, representing change and survival. :: Known Evolution Archangels: :: Yuuta Akira *'Prison: '''The Archangel that represents the everlasting internal conflicts of life. :: '''Known Prison Archangels:' :: Yuuta Shin *'Chaos: ' The Archangel that represents the chaotic side of life. :: Known Chaos Archangels: :: Ezekiel *'Order: '''The Archangel that represents the orderly side of life. :: '''Known Order Archangels:' :: Warren Worthington Trivia *'Daisuke' means "Great Help", and 'Ichiro' means "First Son" in Japanese. *Raziel (Name meaning: "Secrets of God"), is a mythical Archangel who is considered the 'Keeper of Secrets'. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Mutants Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Flight Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Time Travel Category:Electric Blasts Category:Teleportation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Married Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters